Pac-Love
by FriendlyPenguin
Summary: Pac-Man has developed feelings for his friend,Cylindria. When Pinky gets jealous,she goes to a certain someone. Meanwhile,Cylindria must deal with her feelings,while a jealous Skeebo plans to ruin Pac-Man's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

The episode started off with Cylindria and Pac-Man sitting together in class,working on a project in class. "Wow,Cyli,you're very good at this." Pac-Man complimented. "Thanks,Pac,it's just what I do!" She said with a wink. Then the bell rang. "Should we finish at my dorm?" the pink Pac-Person asked. Pac nodded. "Yeah,I'll catch ya later." The two walked off.

Later,in Pac and Spiral's dorm,the two ate pizza. "What's wrong,Pacster? You're eating super slow!" Pac looked up at him. "Oh,it's Cylindria. We've been having so much fun on the project and I can't eat. I can't sleep!" Spiral gasped. "Wait,you.." Pac-Man nodded. "I gotta go work on the project,I'm out,Spi."

Later,in the Netherworld,Blinky,Pinky,Inky and Clyde spied on Betrayus. "This is too good! The gray and black ghost laughed. "Pac-Man is in love! He can't sleep or eat! Ha! This means I will send my ghosts,all of them!" He pressed a button that sounded an alarm,opening the Netherworld portal. The four two-timers gasped. "We need to warn Paccums!" Pinky exclaimed. Blinky smirked. "Let's go,gang!

Pac-Man and Cyli finish their project. "Hey,Cyli?" Pac said. "Yeah,Pac?" She answered. "You see,um,I know you might not like this,but I've actually want to spend more time..with you." He said,looking down. Cylindria tilted her head. "What are you trying to say?" Pac-Man closed his eyes and kissed her.

The four ghosts went through Pac's door. "Spiral! Where's Pac?" Blinky asked. Spiral replied. "Cyli's dorm." Spiral replied. Pinky was full of anger. She went through Cylindria's door to see the two pacs kissing. "Pac...I thought you had feelings for Pinky!" Pac shook his head. "It was always you,Cyli." Cylindria blushed. Then they heard Pinky cry. "PINKY?!" The two shouted. Pinky cried,and floated off. Her emotions raged.

The ghosts from the Netherworld came from the portal. "Let's get 'em!" One exclaimed. "PAC! A ghost invasion!" Spiral exclaimed,bursting into the dorm. Pac-Man jumped up. " It's my calling!" Pac jokes. He grabs a few berries and eats one,turning into Ice Pac,he ran outside,freezing ghosts,and eating them up.

Pinky went back to her three friends. "What's up,Pinky?" Inky asks. "Why are you sad?" Clyde asks as well. "Paccums was kissing Cylindria!" Clyde gasped. "What the what?" Blinky exclaimed. "Heh,I knew he would be all on her,you can't stand a chance!" Inky joked.

Pinky pushed the blue ghost. "Shut up! Why are you always against the idea of me and Paccy being together?!" She shouted. Blinky and Clyde backed up. "Why do _YOU _care?!" Inky yelled back. Inky stormed off. "I don't need you guys,I'm going back to the Netherworld!" Inky flew back to the maze.

Pac was done eating,he dropped down to the ground,meeting Spiral. "Dude! I thought you couldn't eat!" Spiral said with laughter. "I guess my emotions changed.." Pac-Man told his pal after burping up eyeballs. "Whoa,you don't like Cyli anymore?" Spiral asked his yellow friend. "I do,it's just that I feel guilty,and I just wanna eat a lot" Pac said.

"Whoa,why guilty?" Spi asked. "Pinky caught me and Cylindria kissing." He said,walking toward Pac-In Burger,Spiral following. "Whoa whoa whoa,you gotta major problem,Pac!" The red Pac-Person said. "I know,I like Pinky,but not like like,but I like like Cylindria and..ugh..I just want some food." Pac-Man said,ordering a meal.

* * *

Blinky,Clyde and Pinky floated in an alley. "Pinky,go say something to him!" Blinky ordered. "Why me?!" Pinky gasped. "He's so rude,and doesn't want me and Pac together!" Blinky growled. "You made him mad,go talk to him!" Pinky sighed and floated off.

Pinky caught Inky in the maze. "Hey." She spoke softly. "What do you want?" Inky whispered. "I'm sorry for being rude." Pinky said. Inky stayed silent. "So,why do you hate Pac and I so much?" She asked. Inky stayed silent still. "Why?" ... "Why,Inky? Please!" She begged. Inky kissed the pink ghost,shocking her. "I'm jealous,okay?!" Inky said,going through the portal. "Inky.."

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Cyli sat in her room. "Hm..Pac likes me..but Pinky wants him for her own,but I like Pac.." She thought. "I have to fix this,I have to find Pinky and talk to her about it.." She hopped off her seat and ran outside.

* * *

Pinky looked for Inky in the Netherworld. "I have to fix this,I have to find Inky and talk to him about it.." She spotted Ogle. "Ogle! Have you seen Inky?" She asked. "Oh,he's back at the shack with my brother,eating food!" He responded. "Thanks,Ogle." She floated to the food shack,and saw Inky sitting down,eating slugs with blood sauce. "Inky! Inky!" He turned around. "What do you want?" The blue ghost asked. "I need to talk to you about the..kiss." She told him. They floated off somewhere. "Inky,I never knew you had..feelings for me." Pinky said with a blush. "I've always did,Pinky,just..I didn't want to tell you,you were Blinky's girlfriend!" Inky responded. "Well,then I went to Pac.."

"Here we go with Pac-Man again,he's just sooo great!" Inky complains. "What's wrong with him?" She asked with a mean look. "He's such a show-off..and..you like him.." He tried to answer. "I could be in love with you,but nobody every insults Paccums!" She got up to leave,but Inky grabbed her hand. "He doesn't like you! He likes Cylindria." Pinky smacked his hand and floated away again. Ogle came from behind a rock. "Tough love,right?" He spoke.

* * *

Cylindria went into the maze,looking for Pinky. "Pinky?! Pinky! I need to talk with you!" Betrayus watched her from his lair. "Hm..the pink pac without that yellow menace?!" He smashed the button. The ghosts escaped from the portal,and they searched for Cyli. "Pinky?!" Cylindria yelled. A red ghost came for her. "What the?! Ahh!" She didn't have a berry or her gun. Then more started to attack her. "HELP!" She yelped. As Pac-Man and Spiral were on the way home,they heard Cylindria yell. "Cyli?!" The two yelled. They ran towards the maze.

Pac-Man went Chameleon Pac. He blended in with the grass,and snuck his tongue,eating ghosts all around Cyli. He ate more as they all faded one by one. Once he was done,Pac-Man fell down,burping up ghosts. "Thanks,Pac! You saved me." Cylindria said gratefully. Spiral walked away,winking at Pac,giving him his time. "Pac,we need to talk.." Pac-Man got nervous,he didn't feel wanna talk about his feelings,and ran away.

Cyli sighed,and she made her way out of the maze,but the Ghost Gang came through,but without Inky. "Pinky! Can we talk?" She said to her. Pinky slapped the pink Pac. "No,no,no,sister! If you think Paccums would want to hook up with you,then you have it wrong. Blinky and Clyde gasped at Pinky's violent move. Cyli growled. "Whoa,whoa,whoa! He kissed me! And I'm sure if he wanted to hook up with someone,he'd kiss them." Pinky pushed her back. "So you're saying I'm not worth being his girlfriend?!"

"No,I'm not saying that!"

"Yeah,you are!" Pinky pushes her again. "Pinky,stop!" Blinky said,but then Cylindria lost it. "Stop hitting..me!" She punched Pinky. Blinky and Clyde left to get Pac-Man. Clyde split into two. "Watching that teared me apart!" They went through Pac's door to see Inky,hanging out and eating pizza with the boys. "Inky?! What are you doing here?" Inky was shocked to see his friends. "Oh,we've all been suckers for love,but now,we're hanging! We don't need love!" Inky says,proudly. "Yeah!" Spiral said. "We're not here for Inky now,Cyli and Pinky are fighting!" Pac and Inky hopped up,and ran off with the boys.

Spiral ate another slice. "I want to love someone in this story... WAAAAAHHHH!"

They all went back to the fight. Cylindria was bleeding. "Guys! Stop" Pac-Man stopped both. Pinky crossed her arms. "Tell this BRAT,that you love me!" Cylindria crossed hers too. "Tell her I have nothing against her!" Pac-Man ignored Pinky. "Cyli..you're bleeding. Pinky! I never wanna see you again...ever!" Pinky was shocked. Pac-Man didn't like her? She floated back to the Netherworld.

Skeebo watched from a corner. "What?! Pac-Loser with ghosts..and confronting Cylindria! I'll beat that gumball into lemonade!" He rubbed his hands together.

To Be Continued


End file.
